A Beary Big Surprise
by AyumuMatsuoXIII
Summary: A strange girl finds herself in a weird world that she is partially familiar with. How will she react when she comes face to face with a very dangerous man? Please R&R! LawXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own the plot and my OCs**

/

[ _Thoughts _][ "Speech" ][ **' '**]

**A Beary Big Surprise**

**Chapter 1:**  
Ivy slowly opened her eyes and lay there as she waited for her alarm to sound. The irritating beeping sounded seconds after and with a scowl she gave the poor thing a powerful thwack that ended her torture. The teen slid out of her bed and welcomed the soothing cold air as she got dressed_. I need to work on this insomnia problem or get myself pills! I can barely stay asleep! I seriously need some help, preferably from someone with my problem as well…_ She looked around expectantly then sighed. _Yeah, right. Like Trafalgar f***ing Law is gonna walk through that door and help me out. I need to get a grip._ The girl put on her jacket then put on her backpack. She didn't have school that day, she just really loved her kitty backpack and she never left the house without it. Inside she had her sketchbook and a journal where she kept her information on her favorite Animes (One Piece) characters. She then walked out of her apartment as she sighed again. Down the street a man with a cloak walked past her while bumping her right shoulder. "Sorry little Miss. No harm done, right?" The man looked worried and sweat dropped as she stared him down._ Did that really piss her off?_ "Yeah! No harm done. Have a nice day sir!" The girl smiled then, she took swift bow and walked off without a second glance at him. _I think I may have been over thinking that, he thought as he smiled after her._

_I think that I will take the short cut to work since I'm running late._ Ivy expertly scaled the stone wall of the wall next to her then ran along the thin stones. When she got close to a street she began to cartwheel then flipped over the street. Her feet hit the top of the opposite wall and she stuck the landing. She then began to run again but stopped when she saw a kitten stuck in a tree. She jumped into the tree to retrieve the small white fuzz ball and reached out her hand. The small kitten saw this and leapt into the girls arms and in her surprise the girl lost her footing. She fell, holding the kitten to her chest, waiting for the pain to come but it never did. She landed on a bubble and she opened her eyes when she sank into what she thought was the ground. Ivy's eyes bulged and she let out a squeak of excitement at the sight before her. She was in Sabaody Archipelago in Grove 1 on one of the huge bubbles and it was getting dark. She felt a smile spread across her face as she slowly slid off the bubble. Once on the ground again she began to walk off but stopped when her stomach growled. The kitten mewed its own hunger and she rummaged through all her pockets for money then, when she was about to give up Ivy reached into her jacket pocket and found two weird lookin' fruits in the right hand pocket. _When did those get in there? Oh well, might as well eat it since I don't have any money. Ugh, Danny is so gonna kill me for being late... Eeh, like I care. _Ivy ate the brown melon shaped fruit with swirls then fed the kitten a similar fruit only the second was a fiery red. The kitten coughed after eating the fruit and Ivy followed in suit, "God that was disgusting!" _Wait..._ Ivy looked around again then she froze, _why does it look like Sabaody here? That island is fictional! It's in my favorite anime for Pete's sake! _Ivy then stumbled into an alley and froze, she looked down and suddenly she realized that she had turned into a bear. "Well, at least now I know which devils fruit I ate... What does yours do?" She turned to the kitten and watched, amazed, as the cat transformed into a lion the size of a horse with a mane of fire. "Cool..." Ivy focused then she felt a shift and she was back to herself. _I guess it's good this fruit doesn't effect my clothes._ She felt the kitten nudge her leg and Ivy picked her up. The two continued to walk along until they came to the bad end of the island. Ivy stopped and turned to see the hired help for the auction slowly surround her. She smiled then said, "Okay you got me, I will come willingly so you don't have to beat or manhandle me." She stepped closer to one of the men and held out her hand while the other held the small kitten. "Lead me away boys, oh, and if you want, I could pretend to be knocked out but the kitten is important to me." She then screamed before 'fainting' into the mans arms. She felt him stiffen and he muttered a few words before carrying her off. She fell asleep in his arms and when she woke up she was at the auction house. She sat up and yawned before the man from the other night came for her. She saw now that he was a lean man in black clothes, leather boots and had an orange bandana across his forehead and he grunted for her to get up in a gruff voice before leading her away and mumbled a quick "Thanks" before he shoved her through a door. She righted herself and when she saw a guard reach for her she held up a hand as she walked over to the chair and sat down. "So, what do ya want ta know?" Ivy smiled at the man and he just stared at her. He had never seen a slave-to-be smiling and he felt an awkward tension settle around him. "Uh, Name? Age? Talents?" "Oh! Well that's easy! My name is Ivy. I am 19 years old and I am an artist, I like to sing and I'm a pretty damn good cook if I do say so myself. Oh and I'm good with animals, see!" Ivy held up the kitten as proof then set her down_. I still need a name for her... Oh! I'll call her Aka because she turned such a pretty red earlier._ The girl grinned again then stood up to be locked away again. She sat there grinning before she turned her head to see Camie in a thick glass fish bowl, she was crying but when she saw Ivy smiling at her she stopped and stared in confusion. 'I'm sorry about Hachi' was all Ivy could mouth before rough hands hauled her away toward the stage. As she was shoved away Ivy was still smiling and she saw Camies' face which was contorted as she pondered what the girl had mouthed. Ivy was thrust onto the stage and she smiled at the sight before her.

/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. OCs and plot are mine**

/

**Chapter 2:**

He was sitting near the top of the auction houses seating and he watched as scared women and beaten men walked onto the stage. He yawned then, hearing whispers, turned to see Kidd and Killer staring at him. Law flipped them off and turned back to the stage while the pirate captain fumed silently as something on the stage caught his eye. A girl in dark clothing and a clean jacket stepped on stage. Her blonde locks where clean and brushed which was weird for a slave but what really caught his eye was that she was smiling like she was just happy to be here and that made him smirk. _Someone who actually wants to be here, that's a first for me and probably for the guards to. _He leaned forward and saw something small and white in her hands. He saw it move and his trademark smirk widened._ They even let her keep her pet, well, this just got interesting.  
_/  
Ivy was staring at all of the nobles around her that she forgot that she was being sold but she was reminded when Disco-san, who was behind, her said, "Well, let's keep moving folks! Here we have the young Ivy-chan at 19 years! She is an artist, singer, and a fabulous cook! Let's start the bid at 12,000 do we have any bidders?" While he was talking Ivy scanned the back rows and finally found him. The dark doctor stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. _Damn, I can't see his eyes from here so I guess it's on to plan B._ Ivy marched over to Disco-san who looked at her with unease. She leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Relax, I forgot to mention that I had a tattoo on my arm." Disco looked at her funny then watched her look pointedly at her left shoulder. He reached out and pulled away the jacket then felt a sweat drop form on his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm not on his crew, if I was I wouldn't be here ya silly." She smiled at him and the tense air disappeared and left the host smiling. Law watched as Disco smiled a real smile before saying, "Sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen, it appears that Ivy-chan had a tattoo on her shoulder, it's a lovely work I might add," She looked up at him and smiled proudly, "Did it myself Mr. Disco." The crowd gasped at the girl who spoke into the mic before she stepped back. Not missing a beat Disco continued, "Well, you heard it from the source ladies and gentleman, now back to the bidding!" Disco glanced up and saw the Heart Crew only to turn back to the crowd, but not before Law saw him pale a few shades. _What does her tattoo look like? How is she able to smile when she's in an auction?_ Law was burning to know the answers and he suddenly tensed. _Is she-Is she staring-At me?!  
_/  
"12,000 beli" a voice cried

"15,000 beli" another countered

"25,000 beli" yet another called out

Ivy looked towards each voice when they called out but she always looked back at Law before looking away. She fought back a laugh when she saw his confused face and turned as a voice shouted "290,000 beli!" _Whoa! That much already? Man that was fast... Guess the Dark Doctor wasn't as interested as I thought._ She got pulled from her brooding when a familiar calm and collected voice said "840,000 beli." Ivy looked up and a grin lit up her crestfallen face as she looked up at Law. Disco paled but said, "Going once! Going twice! Sold! To Mr. Trafalgar Law!" Ivy felt her Cheshire cat grin grow even bigger (if it was even possible) before she was motioned off the stage. She watched as Camies' bowl was pushed forward and she mouthed to the poor girl, "Wait 3 minutes then see what happens." Ivy then walked off while the mermaid was dragged on stage and she knew that Camie would forget what she'd said by the time Luffy arrived. She waited then she finally said out loud, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6," the man next to her stared but she ignored him, "5, 4, 3, 2," a guard walked over to ask what she was doing but it was too late, "1, Boom." At the exact moment she said "Boom" chaos broke loose and shouts from the stage made the guard run off. The man beside her chuckled before a man in a speedo with huge arms threw Ivy some keys. "Thanks Franky!" Ivy quickly removed her chains before passing it to the girl next to her, "Unlock yourself then pass it on!" The girl nodded and began to unlock herself. Franky who had stared at the unfamiliar girl who seemed to know him had already moved on to free the other slaves. "Oi! Old man!" The chuckling man looked at her and was shocked by what he heard next, "Thanks for slipping those fruits into my jacket when you bumped into me, Silvers Rayleigh. I don't think I would have had a chance here if you hadn't given them to me so thanks and good bye! I may drop by Shakkys' bar later so maybe I'll see you there!" With that her arm turned into a polar bears arm and she smashed away the cage door before running off.  
/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: One Piece is saddly not mine. However the plot and OCs definatly are.**

/

**Chapter 3:**_  
Wow! I can't believe I didn't recognize him when we bumped into each other… Well, I was in a rush. _Ivy searched for her target before she spotted him… Battling against the marines…with Kidd and Luffy. Ivy sighed mentally then rushed off to find Jean Bart which wasn't that hard. The big man was sitting just outside and she rushed behind him. "Girl, this isn't a safe place to be in. Why don't you run on home to your family?" Ivy looked up at the former pirate captain and smiled sadly, "I wish I could but I'm not from here, and even if I did go back my dad's dead and my mom's in a coma... Not much family waiting for me back home..." Bart regarded the strange girl with a look of sympathy but she smiled and waved away the look. "My dad died a long time ago so I'm over it. 'No use in crying over spilt milk' as my mom would say." _Wait! I can just run away and maybe Law will come for me! Right! He f***ing bid on me. I mean really, the other bidders only got to 290,000 but he said 840,000!_ Bart watched the girl run off to the other groves before turning back to the fight.

Since later today Law is gonna fight with Kidd against a Pafista I am gonna have to find food and work on controlling my new powers! She ran on until she found a lost little girl who looked to be 12 crying and as she got closer she saw a man in front of her. Not caring who saw she ran towards them and using karate she knocked the guy away before grabbing the girl and rushing away. "Are you okay? What was that all about?" Ivy was taken aback when the girl hugged her and blubbered "T-th-thank y-you!" She continued to squeeze until the kitten yelped from being squished and that caused the girl to pull back. She wiped the remaining tears away and said, "Follow me, my parents will want to thank you for saving me." Ivy followed the girl to an apartment and was thanked for finding her then the parents offered to let her spend the night which Ivy accepted immediately. As she lay down that night she wondered to herself, _I wonder where Law will be tomorrow._ As Ivy drifted to sleep she made a mental note to cause some trouble in the lawless zone the next day.

The next day Ivy got up before the break of dawn and after getting some fruit from the kitchen she left a note saying 'Thank you for your hospitality. I took an apple on my way out, sorry for the inconvenience of having to feed two extra mouths last night.' With that Ivy skipped out the door and ran to find somewhere to hide and train. She found the biggest tree and started to climb up. As she climbed higher she saw that it had the number twelve on it then she got to a big thick branch. Once on it and after making sure no one was watching her she transformed into a bear and began her morning routine of warming up by going through the basics of Karate, Judo, and Muay Thai. After training in bear form she morphed back and trained in human form. Then with Aka, they both trained together until they could fight in total sync then they worked on morphing back and forth from normal to 'fight mode' as Ivy called it. The two finally took a break after they both had collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep after morphing back to normal. When they woke up the sun was high in the sky, it was loud and the streets where busy. Climbing down with care Ivy ran into a pirate on the street. "Where is the lawless zone located?" The man looked at her then said, "I'll tell you sweetheart but you gotta give me something in return." Ivy stared at his and kept up her smiling mask while she mentally retched. "Tell me where the lawless zone is please," she said and the guy reached for her but she grabbed his arm and kicked out his knee before slamming him to the ground with his arm straight up and behind him. "Tell me where the lawless zone is," she said with a smile but her tone was malicious and deadly. The man glanced at her and when he saw her eyes he shuddered because they told him 'Tell me what I want to know before I rip off your arm and shove it up your ass.' He pointed to the left and said, "K-keep walking left until you come across a grove with nothing but taverns, bars, and repair stocks." She let go of him and walked off while he held his arm and tried to ease the pain.

She walked into the lawless zone and ran into Kidd and Killer who were arguing in the street about something. "Hey boys!" They turned toward her and Kidd lost it so he yelled, "Wench! Do you know who you're yelling at?!" Ivy stared at him then she held her chin as if in deep thought before saying, "The damn ginger Eustass Kidd and the blonde pansy Killer. What? Do I look like a threat to ya big strong boys?" That caught both of their attentions and before they could react she held up a hand and said, "Stop right there Killer! Before ya try to kill me I got a question for ya." This caused the blonde to stop in surprise, _How did she know that I was gonna attack instead of Kidd? _Ivy sighed and said, "I knew you were gonna attack Killer 'cause Kidd didn't shoot me when I called him a 'damn ginger'." She then turned to Kidd who was barking out a laugh at Killers stiff look. "Since I entertained ya Captain Kidd can I ask my question?" "Sure wench, I'll answer if I feel like it." "The magnetic fields around all the islands, how do you commit them to memory? Is it similar to a log pose or do you just remember the useful ones Eustass Kidd, Captain and navigator of the Kidd Pirates?" Kidd stopped laughing and glared at her before saying, "I don't need to explain myself to a fucking whore." "I'm not a whore Mr. Eustass but if you can't tell me I guess I'll just move on before all the nails and metal around here gets pulled out." With that she walked away and she smiled when she felt someone looking at her and sniffing the air with a bear nose she caught the smell of disinfectant and chemicals. Ivy smiled then while she was concentrating of morphing her nose back she ran into someone and after feeling her back to normal nose she looked up see a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit looking down at her. "I'm sorry," the bear said to her while offering her his paw. She took it and said, "Its fine Bepo, I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't paying attention so you don't have to apologize." The bear looked at her and thought, _How does she know my name?_ However, before he could ask her this two familiar voices spoke up behind him. "There you are Bepo!" "Where have you been all this time?" The two men in matching off-white jumpsuits walked up and gaped openly at the girl still holding the bears paw. "That's not fair," they said in unison, "why does Bepo always get the girls?!" The bear became depressed and it fell off him in waves as he hung his head. "I'm sorry…" "SO WEAK!" Ivy glared at them before shouting; "Quit yelling at the poor bear! Really, you two should be the ones apologizing, not poor Bepo here! Don't look at me like that! I am talking to you Shachi, Penguin." Penguin looked at Shachi, and Shachi looked at Penguin and they both looked at the girl in front of them. Ivy was mad now but she sighed before reaching up and scratching Bepo behind his ear. "Wait a minute! You're that girl that Captain bid on!" The speaker was Shachi and Ivy froze while on the inside she was thinking, _Took ya long enough stupid!_  
/


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters arn't mine and never will be! :( OCs and plot are mine.**

**/**

**Chapter 4:**

She charged past them after she ducked under Bepos' arms and she soon ran over a bridge with them hot on her heels. She ran down a couple alleys and after she ran through a couple groves she finally came to a stop and turned around. The sweaty mechanics almost ran into her but stopped just before they hit her. Bepo wasn't as fortunate and the three found themselves dog-piled on top of the girl. They all got up and when they turned to help the girl she was laughing and smiling as she clutched her stomach on the ground. They where shocked when she stood up and they saw the kitten in her hands, "I'm sorry, we did not see the cat and then we fell on you." Shachi looked down while Penguin paled and Bepo became depressed. "Aka is fine, I pulled her to my stomach and bent my back when we landed so she is just fine. Though, I must say, ya sure are stupid for not being worried about me runnin' off…" Ivy began to back away while she said this and then, when she finished she turned, and she ran… right into Law.

An arm snakes its way around her waist, holding her flush to its owner. Ivy looked up and she resisted the urge to smirk at her captor. _Heh, took ya long enough. _She stared up into her captors' storm gray eyes and she saw curiosity burning in their depths. "You can let go now Law." The orbs blinked twice and Ivy saw disbelief flash in them for a second before the emotion was replaced with amusement. "You do realize the situation your in, right?" She looked down at his arm before her stare returned to his eyes and she replied, "I am quite aware of our flush body's; however, that is beside the point here seeing as my kitten has been caught in the middle." The grip loosened but was still present while she lifted the small kitten. Ivy then cooed to the kitten, "Does anything hurt Aka?" She then looked back at Shachi and Penquin and bluntly said, "Your gonna catch flys if you don't shut your mouths." She heard them snap shut and she then turned back to Law with a put-down look. "To be perfectly honest, I was kinda hoping for Kidd to be the one who bid on me…" Ivy sighed and looked away with uninterested eyes while thinking to herself,_ How do you like them apples Law?_ Bepo then remembered what he had wanted to ask the girl and blurted out, "How did you know my name before I even told you it?" Ivy tensed at this and Shachi intervened by saying, "Well, we did ask a lot of people if they had seen you Bepo." "We didn't talk to her though," Penguin cut in, "and I think we would have recalled talking to her." Ivy sighed,_ I guess he's not gonna give me a break here..._ She took a chance and looked up at Law before she felt a slight pinch and the world became black.

Law handed the limp girl to Bepo before turning away. "Let's head back before she wakes up." Ivy jerked awake when they began to cross the bridge but Bepo was deep in thought so he didn't notice. _That jerk! He had heard enough then nocks me out like I'm gonna run away and be a pain in the ass! Well, I didn't really give him a good first impression running away but…. Oh! I need to slow my heart beat before Bepo notices!_ Ivy calmed down instantly and realized that she was still holding Aka and, to her relief, the kitten was unharmed. Ivy began to smell the sea better and then she heard their boots on the gang plank and she decided to 'wake up'. She slowly reached up and began to scratch behind Bepos ear and she felt him relax and took that chance to slip onto her feet. She then pushed forward lightly while she continued scratching to coax the bear into the sub and shut the door behind her. Sighing she turned only to be slammed into the door with a hand on her shoulder and opening her eyes she find Law standing in front of her while his other hand is flush with the metal beside her head. "How are you awake? That usually nocks people out for two hours not one." Ivy gulped then said, "I actually woke up when you crossed the first bridge," she saw Laws eyes darken and quickly added, "Bepo didn't notice cause he was thinking about something and actually, I'm surprised you made it more than 25 steps before I woke back up." Laws look lightened to curiosity. "Law, you need to move your arm," Ivy saw him open his mouth and continued, "Unless you would like to continue the interrogation here, I just thought that the infirmary would be a bit more comfortable." _God that was close! _Ivy thought as she smacked herself mentally, _I almost ordered him around! _She felt the hand on her shoulder move and she looked up in surprise and saw that Law was walking away. "Bepo?" The bear looked at her and she said, "Can you come to? I would feel better if you were with me. Please?" She pulled on Bepos' paw and he nodded in agreement to her request then followed as she took off after Law.

/


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am soo happy that you all like/enjoy Ivy-chan and her antics. Hope you enjoy and please remember that One Piece is not mine; even though I wish it was it isn't...TT_TT... Well, I still own the plot and OC's! XD R&R please!**

**Chapter 5:**

_This girl is going to give me a headache,_ Law thought to himself as Ivy tried to explain why Bepo had followed her. "Okay, he can stay Miss..." "Black, Ivy Black." "Miss Black, will you take a seat on-" Law cut off when Ivy skipped past him and plopped down on one of the infirmary beds like it was a simple check-up. Law smirked as she scanned the tables with fascination then her eyes landed on him and the smile on her face turned into the grin of a fox. Bepo who was standing stared as the girl grinned and he had to blink twice because he swore he saw fox ears appear on her head. Ivy beckoned for Bepo to walk over to her and he complied, the last time she was near him he had gotten scratched behind his ear and he had liked it. As he drew near she lifted her left arm and Bepo watched as it transformed into a paw that resembled his own. Law couldn't see her because Bepo was blocking his view but he watched with a surprised look as Bepo visibly flinched away from the woman on the bed. Ivy somersaulted backwards off the bed and landed on the floor with both of her arms transformed. She walked over to Law and smiled sweetly then her arms morphed back to normal and said, "What do you want to know Master Law?" Law looked slightly confused by this and she elaborated for him, "I'm pretty sure that we are submerged so... What do you want to know? I am your prisoner as of now so I am obliged to follow commands and answer any question. I was sold to you, even if you didn't pay for me." Law then recomposed himself and motioned for her to sit back down. "Miss Black," "Ivy is fine, just so you know." "Miss Ivy, did you eat one of the devils fruit?" "Yup! I ate the kuma-kuma no mi late in the night just before I was brought to the auction house." Law raised his eyebrows at this and she said, "I was brought in the night of the actual auction so I was only there one night and I didn't use my powers to escape because I didn't have a good understanding of them yet." Law nodded then casually asked one of the questions that he was dying to know. "Can I see your tattoo? Also, I would like to know you age, weight, height and any past injuries you have had." Law was shocked when Ivy only nodded and then while shrugging off her jacket she said, "I am 19 years old, I weigh 146 pounds and I am 175.26 cm tall." She finished pulling her arms out of her sleeves and she clutched the jacket around her shoulders. "As for past injuries… That's a story for later." She pulled off her jacket while angling her left shoulder away from Law and set it on the bed. She placed Aka on the jacket before turning in a complete clockwise circle, and when she turned to face him she found him staring at her left shoulder. "Law?" Ivy waved her right hand in front of her to get his attention. Law snapped out of his trance and smirked at her expression before he grabbed her left arm and turned it to get a better look at the tattoo. It was his jolley rodger only around it was blood red lotus flowers and he could clearly see the slightly darker red veins that ran along each petal. He had to admit that he was impressed with her work since such detail was rare in tattoo designs. _That explains why she looked so proud on stage when it was mentioned…_ Law took away his hand and watched as she began to stretch like a cat. "Do you know how to fight at all Ivy? Also, I would like to know if the auction host was speaking the truth about your talents." Ivy stopped stretching and then frowned slightly, "What makes you think I wasn't truthful to the guards about myself? I only answered what they asked my to answer since I had no reason not to." Law nodded his head since her answer made since and waited for her to continue. "As for my fighting skills, I have been in training since I could walk. I could show you if you want because I think that two of them you may not know." Law had a slight frown on his face as he led her to the training room and leaned against the wall as she warmed up.

/

Ivy had left Aka and her jacket behind and while she got warmed up she noticed that the crew had come to watch her spar with Bepo. _Men,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes and she then turned to Law and said, "I am a tenth degree black belt in karate, a tenth degree black belt in judo, and a grand master in Muay Thai." She then turned to Bepo and said in a harsh tone, "Hit me with everything you've got or you may end up dead." Bepo looked at her in surprise before he took up a fighting stance and with a battle cry he leapt at the girl.

/

The Heart pirates watched in amazement as a blonde chick got attacked by Bepo. Some made a move to step in between the two but stopped when the girl flipped backwards and hit Bepo under the chin with a sturdy kick while his foot hit the mat hard. The poor bear had no time to react as he held his jaw in pain from the jarringly powerful blow she had delivered. Ivy had landed on her feet and she charged Bepo after landing and the men watched as she threw punch after punch at the bear. The first one hit Bepo square in the gut and he had the wind knocked out of him but he managed to block the rest of the punches. She suddenly leapt backwards and turned towards Law and said, "I don't think that it would be fair to poor Bepo to fight him again with a new style so I was wondering if I could fight...Penguin this time?" With a hopeful look in her eyes Ivy looked at Law. _She has a valid point and Bepo does look a little worn for wear._ That first kick seems to have rattled him so I may have to check him for a concussion later. "Fine, Penguin! Get onto the mat!" The mechanic looked at his Captain in shock; _Did he really just say that to me? How am I supposed to fight a girl?_ Ivy stared at him before she said, "Pathetic, you sure know how to pick 'em Law. Of all the crews you could've picked you chose the group that's too scared to attack a girl." She scoffed openly at the group while folding her arms and glaring at them with disgust. _Come on Penguin, take the bait already… I insulted you, your Captain and you fellow crew members, come on!_ Ivy continued to glare holes into the crew and Law sat there smirking at her antics. _She's taunting him by insulting me and the rest of the crew. She's smart-_ Penguin stepped onto the mat with a calm face but his fury that filled the room was suffocating_. -and she apparently knows how to get other to do what she wants. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her. _The enraged mechanic, forgetting that his opponent was a girl, charged the girl with a snarl. The fight was over as soon as it began because Ivy ducked under Penguin and jabbed his back twice causing him to lose his balance then she swiped out his feet and he landed on the mat. He growled in annoyance before getting up to strike at her again. He threw a roundhouse kick and she whacked his leg sending it back down then while he was unbalanced she grabbed his collar, kicked his leg up and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the mat with a thump before she flipped him onto his stomach with his arm straight up and pinned behind his back. Penguin had to whack the mat to call 'Uncle' before she released him. Laws eyes sparkled and seeing this Ivy said swiftly, "I can throw someone or something up to three times my own weight, so roughly 400 pounds." A few whistles sounded among the crew at the comment but they stopped when she glared at them. _I think I may have scared some of the crew members with that little display and comment but they will warm up to me eventually. _She mentally grinned before adding,_ They think I'm angry but really I'm just inwardly laughing at their antics._ Ivy then turned back to Law and said, "Penguins arm is out of commission so can I have a new sparring partner?" Law nodded and she turned to assess the crew. _I need someone who is wiry and quick but also has the muscle power to withstand my attacks. I could choose Bart but we need him to navigate so I guess I'll choose…_ "You! With the pumpkin hat and oil stained jumpsuit!"

/

The man stepped forward and she saw that he had wise sky blue eyes and tanned skin that was like leather. His hair was brown, wavy and short but not too short. "Names Raymond, but everyone calls me Ray. Show me what cha got girlie. Ivy growled at the insult and it sounded like a bear rather than a girl but Ray didn't flinch. She shifted into a jumpy form and she raised her fists and suddenly she seemed to be someone else because she ran towards him and he barely dodged her first punch but then he was kneed in the gut and her right elbow grazed his neck slightly as he attempted to dodge. As the fight progressed he was pushed back as he continually dodged her and he finally hit the wall she threw one last punch and it hit the metal next to his face. _Ergh, I need to work on my anger release. I mixed in too much thrill and I was almost lost to the fight... How does Master make it look so easy?_ Ivy sighed before she glared at Ray, "Don't call me girlie ya bastard." She removed her fist and then she slapped her forehead before turning to Law. "I am so sorry… Can I go to the opposite side of this wall?" The hole was blocked from view by Rays head and Law just stared at her until Shachi went to help Ray walk off the mat. "MY BABY," was what he shouted when he saw the fist shape dent, "How did you make that dent? The metal walls are reinforced with a titanium alloy!" Law got up, frowning, and stalked over to the wall. Raymond was being supported by Ivy and they were both sweat dropping because Shachi was rushing all over the wall as he screamed "the reinforcements of the ship!" and "the alloy!" Law stopped and stared. The dent was small but you could see the imprint of the small fist in the metal wall. Ray turned to her and saw that she was blowing on her left hand. "Well, at least we know your human since that hurt ya, lass." Ivy glared at him before she broke out into a grin and said, "I think that I'm gonna like you a whole lot!" This took Ray and the crew by surprise and she just laughed openly. "Ahahahaha! You all are funny! I am so glad I got to meet you all in person! Wow, the Heart Pirates, this is gonna be fun!" She was grinning ear to ear and some of the guys where blushing because she was kinda cute like that. "Oh right, Law come over here please. I think I hit Ray too hard in the gut..." She watched his eyes slightly darken. _Did that sound like an order?_ "Ivy," "Y-yes?!" "Follow me." Law began to walk away but Ivy had other ideas, "I forgot to mention that I'm not from the grand line, nor was I born in any of the blue seas." The crew laughed at her and some shouted "Yeah right!" and "Get real!" but Law stopped in his tracks and turned to see her looking at him with eyes that said 'I am dead serous' but they switched to happy and playful as she turned back to the crew and she laughed with them. "You got me, I was lying. Y'all are so smart!" She laughed. _Law saw my eyes before I turned away so he will question me later. _

/

Later that day they surfaced and Ivy was able to slip out undetected. She smelt the fresh sea air and frowned to herself, _I can't go swimming anymore. Well that sucks! _She stood there before she sighed and began to sing:

/

'In the town where I was born Lived a man who sailed to sea And he told us of his life In the land of submarines

/

So we sailed up to the sun Till we found the sea of green And we lived beneath the waves In our yellow submarine

/ We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

/ And our friends are all on board Many more of them live next door And the band begins to play

/

We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine We all live in a yellow submarine Yellow submarine, yellow submarine'

/

Inside the sub Law was sitting in his office reading. _'I'm not from the grand line, nor was I born in any of the blue seas'_ Ivy's voice echoed in Laws mind and he set down his book in annoyance. He got up and walked to the galley to find her but once he got there the first thing that hit him was the smell of burnt fish and he sighed. I really need to get a new cook. Ever since Max got that concussion he's completely forgot how to cook. Law pinched the skin in between his eyes and sighed as he asked, "Where is Miss Ivy?" They jumped at his voice but someone quickly said, "We thought that she was with you." Law glared at them before he walked out. Once he was gone the crew jumped to action to look for the girl. Law walked to the door leading to the deck and found it unlocked. He opened the door slightly and heard her sing; 'We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine.' She was leaning on the railing and she was smiling into the sunset. "You have a pretty voice," He watched as she jumped and she then became really flustered when she saw him. _Maybe she will be fun to mess with…_ Law smirked at the thought and Ivy began to blush. _God that smirk is so goddamn smexy!_ Ivy turned away from him as the sun set and Law walked towards her. _I guess I'll have to ask her about what she said earlier now. Along with her past injures that she forgot to include._ The sky was blocking the stars and Ivy gasped, "Fuck! Tonight's the new moon! Shit, shit, shit, not good, not good!" She turned but she only saw black and she started to freak out. "L-law?" Law touched her arm and she jumped. "What is it Miss-" He got cut off when she hugged him and when he went to pry her off she was trembling. He reached for her neck and felt her pulse speeding up at a rapid pace, _She's having a panic attack, I need to sedate her and fast._ Law grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up to carry her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she moved her arms around his neck while her head hid in the crook of his neck and her fingers dug into him. _She is responding to my actions, that's good. _Law carried her through the door and as soon as the light spilled from the door onto them her grip loosened considerably and once the door was shut she was back to herself._ OMG! Law carried me inside! He touched my thighs! _While the girl was turning a new shade of red the crew had gathered and Law spoke up, "Miss Ivy? Are you alright now?" He waited until she nodded once then said, "I want you to join my crew."

/

She looked at him funny and asked, "Why do you want me?" _I bet he needs a new cook, I can smell that burned fish from here..._ "We need a new cook because none of us can." He said bluntly and he added mentally I also want to play with you some more Miss Black. The girl brightened instantly and said, " Just give me half an hour!" _I totally called that!_ With that she jumped over his crew head first then landed on her hands then quickly somersaulted forwards. _She saved her hands by using the force of the fall to propel herself forwards,_ Law smirked at her retreating back before turning towards his crew, "You heard her, now move." Ivy reached the galley and made a bee-line for the kitchen. _I think that I will need a new 'character' so Law doesn't get to bored... I know! Sometimes an obedient slave and some days a stubborn mule. _Ivy had entered the kitchen by then and had side-stepped the sleeping cook._ I can also get closer to some of his crew to get under his skim should he become to... 'attached' to me._ She got out a huge pot and rummaged through the fridge and found what she needed. "Okay, I need stock, veggies, meat, and... Aha! Found the cinnamon!" She then froze and sweat dropped. _I don't know about the crews allergies... But then again, Law is a doctor so why would he buy something that could cause trouble? _"Well, better safe than sorry!" Ivy had already chopped all of the veggies and the stock was simmering. She slid the veggies into her gumbo and turned to the meat. She cubed the meat before browning the meat in a pan and she giggled when the oil inside popped. The meat was halfway cooked when she added it to the pot. Returning to the fridge she grabbed some cheese and bread then walked back to the counter. She cleaned the pan and cutting board before returning to her work. She grated the cheese and cut the bread into chunks before plopping it into the pot. The aroma was enticing but it wasn't done so she looked out into the galley and after scanning the room she shouted, "Oi! Can I get a word with ya Law?" Ivy knew it was more of a statement than a question so she sweat dropped. _Oh please just come and please don't try to attack me for that order..._ Law just stared at her so she defiantly put her hands on her hips. "I can't finish until I get an answer Law." She was oozing irritation and Bepo shivered at the scent which caught the eye of everyone except for Law._ Well, I am a bit curious about this scent-less dish so why not._ He stood slowly and sauntered over to his new cook and she turned tail into the kitchen with him on her heels. "Allergies." Law blinked at her before he smirked and said, "Why?" _I can guess why but asking may be fun._ Ivy looked livid and she glared at him, _He wants a reaction out of me, to see if I will be an interesting 'toy'._ She smirked inwardly before she huffed in frustration and she fell back on her heels and leaned forwards. She poked his left shoulder and replied, "I need a record of any allergies your crew has so I don't send someone to the infirmary!"

/

**Song: Yellow Submarine by The Beatles**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the major delay. I got a lot of good reviews and the critiques where a lot of help. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Updating this late is unacceptable and for that I apologise. *Bows on floor* TT^TT *Sobs***

**Chapter 6:**

Ivy stared into Laws eyes and he smirked at her antics while his eyes where hidden under his furry hat. _God that smirk is even hotter in person! I am an otaku but I can't let him know about me just yet...And I still need to tell him about my injuries... _While Ivy was thinking she closes her eyes and had dropped back to her full foot with her arms recrossed and she stared at him. "Moshi Moshi!? Law?" She then turned back to the range and gasped. "Crap! It's gonna burn!"

/

She lifted the lid and all the steam escaped with a tantalizing aroma that summoned Bepo as if by magic. "Is it done yet?" The bear was drooling a pool and at this Ivy smiled before turning to Law, "I want to add some cinnamon but I don't know if anyone is allergic to it so I can't finish until I know." Law shook his head and Ivy smiled, "Good!" She then pinched in some of the spice before the spoon whipped around the rim once more and she said, "There, all done!" _I hope they like my cooking, if I am remembering right they should have an amazing cook... I wonder what happened? _As soon as she turned off the heat she shuddered, "Law?" He stared at her and a spark of curiosity crossed his face, "Do ya have a metal spoon by any chance?"

/

The drunkard in the corner had just woken up and hearing this he walked over and handed her the one in his pocket. "Ya may need th's with ya young-in' 'cause th'm boyz out there 're animals c'me din'r t'me." Ivy smiled as she took the spoon and she walked over to the door with the pot in her hand and opening the door she stuck out the spoon. Then she opened the door to find everyone sitting at the tables. She set the soup down before she loudly said, "Ya'll 're so me'n. Ya won't e'vn try me cookin'? It ain't th't bad!" Law walked out after her and was shocked, _She just copied Max's accent perfectly. I could use this to my advantage. _Law smirked before he sat at the head of the table and Ivy brought him a bowl.

/

All the men where looking at the chunky soup with suspicious looks and Ivy said, "It's called Gumbo ya sissies, and my mom used to make it all the time!" They just stared at her blankly so she grabbed a bowl and gulped it down and when she was done she did a backwards flip and landed in the splits. "See? I'm just fine!" The men, satisfied with her performance, started to eat and Ivy took note that Bepo was having thirds. _The idiots didn't even notice that Bepo was eating his heart out 'cause they don't trust me! Stupid mules!_ /

She sighed then turned as her vision got a bit blurry and her hand grabbed the hot pan for support before she bit back a yelp and blew on her hand. _Baka! I am a baka! _She grabbed the pot with her other hand and headed back into the kitchen. Law watched her go and frowned, _Why did she use her right hand to carry the pot back in? _He got up and went after her and found her at the sink, cleaning the pot with one hand.

/

"Oh, hey Law. Do ya need me for somethin'?" Law stalked over to her and watched as she turned and jumped at his sudden closeness before he noticed her moving her left hand towards him and with a smirk he grabbed it. "Aahhh!" Ivy yelped as he grabbed her burn and she jerked away before shoving her hand under the now cold water. "Jeez! I was just gonna ask if you had a first aid kit in here!" She glared at him before shoving her left hand in his face as he started to say, "And why do you need first-" He held her wrist as he examined the burn and he became serious as he started to usher her out of the galley.

/

"Where?"

/

"Pot."

/

"Why?"

/

"Dizzy spell."

/

Law looked at her and she elaborated, "I got insomnia from my fathers genetics so its nothin' new." He nodded and pushed the infirmary door open and he nodded towards the bed before he went to get the burn medicine. _I should tell him about __that __but then I would have to show him... No, anything but that!_

_/_

While she was zoning out Law walked back and grabbed her arm but she flinched before relaxing while he started applying the ointment. "Why did you flinch?" Ivy snapped to attention and replied, "I was deep in thought, about my past." _Might as well tell him because from what I learned about him he will find out anyway. Okay, just keep playing it safe for now Ivy, you can do this. _

/

Law finished with the ointment and began to wrap her hand, "Past injuries?" Ivy gulped because though he had asked a question it sounded like an order. "My left arm has been broken, my right shoulder blade got shattered, I have received various bruises, I got a concussion when I was 12, and this burn!"

/

Law had long finished bandaging her hand and he was absently scribbling on a folder that had her name on it. "Oh, and about me not being from any of the blues, I wasn't lying about that. In my world you aren't real, your just a character in my favorite anime." Silence followed this and she watched Law pale a bit before he was back. "I don't have a lot of info for ya but I can tell ya everything that you do, _If I 'remember'_ and before ya even think about asking; I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT know who finds the one piece." _'Cause I haven't gotten that far in the series'._ Law nodded curtly and, closing his eyes, he pinched his upper nose and thought, _I guess that explains why she was smiling at the auction._

/

Law then opened his eyes to find her right in his face and she tilted her head to the side like a lost puppy. "Law? Are we still near Sabaody Archipelago?" He just nodded then she brightened and said, "Then can we dock? I need to buy another set of clothes and I need to see someone before..." Ivy shuddered before she had a painful look cross her face but it dissolved as soon as it appeared. _She just thought of what is to come... I will have to ask her about it later since now is not the time. I'll leave you alone for now Miss Ivy but I will have the answers to my questions. _He smirked as he put away the file before he went to the bridge to tell Bart to bring them into port.

/

Ivy was sitting in the infirmary with a frown and she sighed before she walked over to Aka. Holding up the kitten she asked, "Do you know why I shivered," _when Luffy was sent away by Bartholomew Kuma? __Aka just mewed at me and I smiled, __Instincts? Maybe it's become an instinct because I memorized the show... Eheh._

/

Ivy took Aka with her when she left and she began to head towards the deck. _I guess I should be happy that I like Law cause if I didn't I would have a tough time navigating through the ship. _Ivy poked her head out the sub door and found Law and Bepo. "Where's the rest of the-" She cut off when the crew spilled out of the door. _Shoot! I got here before the crew! Wait, I followed Law here directly so no harm no foul... Whew._

/

The crew stared at her before shrugging it off and getting comfortable on the deck. Ivy decided to run off to see Shakky as soon as the sub was dock. After docking she leapt over board and landed on the tree roots before taking off, "I'll be back!" Law frowned slightly as he watched her run off before he turned back to his crew. "We still need to get some supplies and someone needs to chase after her," _and before I do it myself. Kidd should still be here and I don't want him to steal her._

/

Ivy ran off towards 'Rip Off', a bar owned by former pirate Shakuyaku. Asking some women along the way she found herself at the bars door. Opening it up she found the bar tender beating up a hooligan. _That must be Shakky the bartender here, I hope I don't piss her off. _Sweat dropping at the thought, Ivy mentally pictured Shakky throwing her out the door.

/

With a sigh she plopped down onto a chair and waited for Shakky to 'finish'. Shakky returned to the bar and smiled down on the girl. "Hi, what can I do for you." "I was wondering if the marines have captured anyone...um... 'significant'?" Shakky shook her head and said, "Not yet, but I hear that they are on the move to capture 'Fire Fist' Ace."

/

Ivy blinked, twice, before she nodded and as she visibly paled she said a quick "thank you Shakky" before leaving. Shakky stared after her before she shook her head, _I'm imagining it all. Must have miss heard her say something else. No way she said my name._

/

Outside the bar Ivy found Ray and Bepo waiting for her.

/


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayumu: Thank all of you for the replies, favorites and follows. I'm super happy! I'll try to update more but school just started and I got a real tough schedule... :P Oops...**

**Disclaimer, I do not own One Piece or Law or Bepo... I only own my OC(s)**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Ray looked pissed but Bepo was looking very happy. _What the hell happened?_ She took a step closer and Ray began to drag her off. _I wonder who bit him. _As she was lead off she turned to Bepo and pointed to Ray with a confused look.

/

Bepo only smiled more so Ivy moved on to Ray. She had the question on her lips and was about to ask when a leg snaked out of the crowd. Ray, in his pouting, didn't see it and tripped over the black boot. Ivy quickly scented the stranger before she felt weight on her arm.

/

Ray felt confused as he began to fall. He had been looking above the crowd and now he was looking at the ground. A split second later he realized he was falling but then he stopped. He was suspended in the air a few feet from hitting his face. _Why am I not hitting the ground?_

/

He glanced over his shoulder to find Ivy in a stiff, yet defensive, stance. She glared at him and said, "Get up! We gonna get that guy or what!?" With a miffed look he pulled himself up and stood while Ivy didn't move an inch.

/

The crowd around them where whispering when Ivy sprang into action and her hood went up. Her nose elongated as she tried to pinpoint the guys scent when she froze. _Ray has his scent on him! _

/

**(Ivy's POV)**

I spun on Ray and ducked down to sniff his leg and I caught the smell of cinnamon but there was something else. As I tried to put a pin on the scent I was jerked up only to come face to face with Ray. "What do you think y-.…" He froze when he saw my face and I smirked then ducked back down to smell his leg again.

/

I felt him freeze and I smelt the scent on the ground. I crawled over before I sniffed it. _I probably look like a blood hound right now. _I shook my head and took off on all fours for a few steps before I stood up and continued after the scent like there was a hell hound at my heels.

/

As I rounded a corner I ran into a chest as I skidded to a halt. Ray and Bepo where a mile behind me so I was all alone. He was a tall man with a faint scent of cinnamon and oil on his worn overalls. He looked like he was about 17 and he was surprised to see me. I giggled in delight and said, "You sure we're stupid to think you could trip my friend and get away with it."

/

He smirked and said, "And what are you gonna do 'bout it girlie?" I smirked and as I raised my eyes his grin disappeared, "Do you know who my captain is?" He shook his head 'no'. With a flourished my hand and a gentlemanly bow I answered, "The Surgeon of Death, the one and only, Trafalgar Law." With that I kicked him into a wall a left to find Ray and Bepo.

/

As I ran back the way I had come I saw Bepo looking around in the crowd. I snuck up on him and leapt into his back as I saw Ray walking over to him. "Bepo have you got her scent yet?" "No-" I grabbed his ear and gave it a good scratch before I jumped off and stretched. "I got him so we can head back." They just looked at each other and I sighed. "Your both lost huh?" Bepo looked down as Ray looked to the side in annoyance and I just laughed. "Okay, I'll pick up a scent to lead us back.

/

**(No POV)**

Ivy was crouched down when she picked up a scent that had her perk up. "Law" was all she said as she grabbed Bepo and Ray by the hand. She dragged them off and as she followed the scent she began to see the color of the scents and she followed the storm gray that she had labeled 'Law'.

/

She scrunched her nose and as she drew closer she recognized the stores around them. Seeing that they were so close to the docks she took off into the throngs of people crowding the docks. Ray saw her take off and he called Bepo to follow. As she neared the sub a chest suddenly stepped in front of her and she looked up. As she raised her eyes she became blind so she looked back down in a daze. "Hello lil' girl. Want to hang out with a real tough pirate?"

/

**(Rays POV)**

As my charge began to shake in rage I covered her mouth and pulled her into my chest and whispered, "Just be still for a sec." She shook free of me though and as I watched she took a step forward towards the sparkle pirate. I sighed in failure as I stood back and watched her step forward and say "Your a Diamond Pirate, right?" He just put on a cocky smirk and said, "Impressed by my reputation?" I then got the surprise of my life as Ivy shook her head and said, "I am not impressed in the least. Diamonds are strong but its really only highly condensed carbon dioxide. Add heat and it turns brittle then breaks." I was dumbstruck by her and so was the sparkle butt in our way.

/

As he began to open his trap in rebuttal I heard Bepo walk up. The sparkle butt went pale and said, "Lil girl... Are you a Heart Pirate?" She just nodded and he smirked and said, "So that bastard Law got himself a trophy woman. Not bad." I saw Ivy twitch and I almost felt sorry for the guy.

/

**(Ivy's POV)**

_Did he just call me a trophy woman?! I am no piece of property! Not even to Law my fav. One Piece character! _I shook as my anger overflowed and I snarled, "I ain't Laws _woman_, I'm a _crew member_ on his _vessel_ so you can shut the fuck up ya toothpick dick!" I could sense Ray trying not to laugh out loud but the sparkly toothpick didn't find it as amusing. "You BITCH!" I just laughed at his insult and said, "You call me a bitch like its a bad thing! That you best comeback toothpick?" /

He swore under his breath and said, "Hey! Control this bitch would ya? Who lets a girl talk to a man like that?" I knew this was an attempt to get Ray to restrain me. I laughed and as toothpick stared at me I said, "As if he could stop me! What a joke! No offense Ray but... Ya know." I took a step forward and I punched right into his chest sending him flying a few feet back. "Yeah, a 'lil girl' just sent you flying. Maybe you shouldn't underestimate your enemy."

/

**(No POV)**

Ivy turned to Ray and Bepo and gave a V for victory and skipped off towards the sub all happy. Ray just shook his head before following her with Bepo in tow. As they all where walking up onto the sub they saw Law coming out of the sub. Ivy looked at him and said, "Law? What is on your-" She cut off and this caused Bepo and Ray to look up. On top of Laws head was Ivy's kitten, sound asleep and looking quite comfy. "Miss Ivy, please remove your kitten from my hat." Ivy blinked, twice, and she shook her head.

/

"She looks to comfy and besides," She let out a giggle, "You look kinda cute like that. It's totally opposite from how you normally act." Law just glared at her before he was calm again and he ordered them inside the sub.

/

Once inside Law lead Ivy to his office but he passed it by and went to the next door over. "This was a storage room but its was remodeled. It's now your room, got it?" Ivy just nodded and walked in to find a small bed, a chest with a lock and a table and chairs. Ivy smiled and turned to Law and saw Aka was still on his head, she giggled before she gently peeled the cat off of him. Their eyes met and they noticed that the space between them was non existent.

Ivy smiled brightly and leaned in a bit as if to whisper in his ear.

/


End file.
